The LADY Alanna
by Tallia Stone
Summary: PG as of now for mild action. Doesn't mean much... Another chapter up now!
1. Alanna's Change of Scenery

LADY ALANNA  
  
By Tallia Stone (Pen name)  
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's ingenious characters (other than Anna and Kallary), my ordinary plot. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Alanna of Trebond was fuming. Despite her wishes to become a Knight of the Realm, she was going to the convent, to become a proper young lady. For once her father won the argument. Her father spent most of his time in scrolls and maps. This gave Alanna the idea to switch places with her twin brother, Thom. Her father actually cared, for once, and quickly told her that no such thing was going to happen.   
She said goodbye to her sullen brother, who was going off to become a very sorry-excuse-for-a-knight, and Coram Smythesson, a former foot soldier in the army and her teacher in weaponry and the hand-to-hand-combat. Like I'll need it, serving tea and crumpets, Alanna thought. Poor Coram. He had to be the manservant to Thom while he was training. If only Thom had had Alanna's skill, Alanna's ambition, Alanna's desires... Poor Coram. He would be embarrassed incredibly by Thom's poor ability of the fighting arts.  
Alanna and the local healer, Maude, continued down the road to the convent. When they arrived, they found a forlorn and desolate mountain of rocks and small shrubs. The convent itself resembled Alanna's miserable mood. They walked through the high-ceilinged doorway to meet a short, plump priest, who simply said, "Greetings. Come."   
They followed the quiet priest past several hallways of boring slate-colored doors, until they finally got to a door of gold, entitled "Convent Mistress" in bronze letters. The priest said something under his breath and a blue light glimmered around the door and then disappeared. "Very simple lock spell," Maude whispered. Alanna nodded.  
The priest opened the door for them to enter and then quickly shuffled out. A tall, prim lady was standing from her desk to greet them, and announced herself as the Head Priestess of the Convent for Young Women. "Well, now, Lady Alanna. Please enjoy your years here," she said while taking in her travel outfit of dirt-stained breeches and long-ago-was-white shirt. Well, what was I supposed to do, change into a gown in the middle of a forest? Lady Alanna thought to herself. The priestess was extremely thin. When does she eat? She thought naively. Alanna herself would become that thin, due to the corset she will have to wear. She had gray hair done up in an exquisite bun that stayed up perfectly.   
"Lady Anna will-," the priestess began, and was interrupted by Alanna's comment of, "It's Alanna, dolt!" Gasps erupted from the head priestess and Maude. "Alanna!" The unnerving purple gaze fell upon the priestess. "Yes, lady? You got my name correct this time." The nerve of that child, Maude thought approvingly. If this was how the six years here would be, then Alanna wanted no part of it.   
  
  
Alanna was beginning to get used to life in the miserable convent. She woke up at dawn every morning. She wore breeches and a shirt, then went to breakfast. There she would get sent back to her room to dress in a gown, with the rest of the ladies laughing. The corsets she had to wear suffocated her, however glamorous the gowns were. This caused her to be late for her first class, which happened to be on etiquette, of all things. In this class, she learned how to curtsy twenty different ways, each for a different kind of noble; she learned how to write different kinds of letters, and how to accept flowers from different stations. All in all, it was very boring. The classes were much longer than she would expect. Each class was two hours long, supposedly because of the importance of each. Oh, right. The men learn how to save a country; the women learn how to serve tea. Oh, so fair.   
The next class was embroidery. This was Alanna's least favorite, and she purposely stitched green flowers, pink leaves, and white writing. Sewing Priestess was the most horrible, miserable lady Alanna had ever met, and she did not want to please her.  
After a lunch served by the ladies (they skipped over Alanna, because she always managed to spill soup on the Head Priestess), they would go to writing. Alanna enjoyed this the most, because she would have to learn this at the Palace as well. Her father was a scholar, and she knew how to write. Writing Priestess was pleased. She was also kind, and enjoyed talking with Alanna about her troubles.   
Next came dance class. Alanna managed. She thought of it as fencing and combat, and this was the only way she remembered these skills. When Dancing Priestess corrected her when she parried instead of twirled, Alanna was deeply embarrassed.  
Then all the girls changed into their evening gowns and had dinner served by maids. After this, they went to bed.   
  
SIX YEARS LATER  
  
Alanna was no longer short and stocky. She was of medium height with the same wavy red hair. However, after six years of endless grooming, it could now be contained. Alanna---excuse me, Lady Alanna-wore it long, over her shoulder. Her pale skin and violet eyes were striking. Her favorite gowns were lavender or sapphire blue. Green was also very pretty on her, although she thought she looked like a grasshopper in it. Face paint was littered all over her bathroom mirror; lip paint and rouge were left open on the desk. She was still late to her first class, this time because she was putting on makeup.   
Her sewing was exquisite. Her dancing and curtsying were superb. She was a typical Court lady, and very popular.   
One day she was talking to Writing Priestess. "Lady, how come I cannot go to Court? I am a perfect Court lady."   
Now, Writing Priestess had seen Alanna go from a thoughtful, adventurous young girl with a temper to a buffle-brained Court mistress. It happens to the best of them, the Priestess thought unhappily.   
"Alanna, dear, what happened to you? You were so free, so... familiar. I was the same way. I ran away from here. I was caught by Head Priestess, of all people, and as punishment, told me to teach. I chose the only normal subject there was. Can you believe I wanted to be a knight?" Alanna's old fire stirred, deep within her chest. Coram, the Palace... Thom, her father...  
Priestess (who happened to be named Anna) saw this in Alanna's face. "Can you help me?" Alanna asked.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
Alanna's regular fencing lessons with Priestess Anna continued. Eventually, Alanna's skill grew far past her teacher's. She was still very much a Court lady (though she had never been to Court), but this addition to her day brought back her liveliness, if not her temper.   
One day, Head Priestess asked for Alanna to come to her chambers.   
"Yes, Head Priestess?" Alanna curtsied.   
The priestess coughed. "Anna-sorry, Alanna-you are permitted to go to the Court of the Palace, in the capital city of Corus, for four weeks. Your mission, as of every other lady in time, is to find a proper husband, who will be interviewed by myself after his family has chosen you." Alanna's old-self-that-has-recently-been-uncovered screamed His family chooses me? As Head Priestess continued. "If you do not have a fiancé by the time the four months are over, I will only allow you another two months to find one. You may go only under the Priestess of your choice's permission. Who would you like to choose?"   
Finally, Alanna was asked an easy question. "Priestess A-Writing Priestess, please. If she wishes to come with me, I would be glad to go." Head Priestess seemed to find that polite enough.   
  
Four days later, she and Anna were riding their horses (borrowed from the convent) to Corus. Alanna patted her favorite palomino mare, Majesty, with whom she was riding. Anna was riding a bay named Sage, who was a very fussy gelding.   
They were crossing the Olorun River, just outside Corus, when they hit. All at once, there were six thieves surrounding them. Unknown to neither Anna nor the thieves, Alanna carried Coram's old heavy sword that she practiced with, around her waist.   
It was out in a flash, and she parried and cut with such speed that Anna (not to mention the thieves) was shocked. Alanna swirled and twisted, and came in and out. It did not take long for the six thieves to be knocked to the grass, dead. "Alanna! I've never taught you that. Where and when did you learn to fight?" Anna asked, amazed.  
"I have a brother. He was a pathetic excuse for a knight, always was, and probably still is. His manservant is Coram Smythesson, and old Coram taught us swordplay. I was more interested than Thom and neither really liked each other. But I learned a lot. Always hoped it would come in handy, that I would go to the Palace and become a knight. Hmm."  
A look of regret came across Alanna's pretty, made up face. "I know, Alanna. I was just like you. But come, now. Life has changed. But you are a fair hand with a sword, and should practice."   
After this, they mounted up and continued.  
Corus astounded Alanna. Never had she seen so many colors, so many objects and people all together. Everyone from the poor, hungry peddlers to the handsome knights and maidens were all here. Alanna's own stare made people look up. She pretended not to notice, but she liked it, sometimes.  
When they passed the brilliant temples, the huge houses, and row after row of store, they got to the magnificent palace gates. They were gigantic, but the Palace was even bigger. Alanna had never seen anything like it! The two large doors were draped in the royal gold and crimson. There were silver and bronze carvings on the doors, and two very large doorknobs made of solid gold. Such richness she had never seen before, and it amazed her!  
Hostlers took Majesty and Sage. Alanna was protective of her pretty mare, but relented when Anna told her that they were going to take care of her.   
They were swept up into a world of festivities and fabrics, and coins, and nobles. Everyone was of a higher status, until you got to the king and queen. Then there was Jonathan.   
  
"My lady, can I see you now? You have been behind the screen for an hour now. You can't look horrible, you never do." The maid assigned to Alanna named Kallary, asked.   
Alanna emerged from the screen in a brilliant crimson dress made of silk, cut lower than her personal preference, with gold embroidery trim that Alanna had actually sewn herself. It had a full skirt, with muslin petticoats, and rubies set in gold along the waistline. It had off-the-shoulder long sleeves.   
"My lady, my lady! You are beautiful. May I do your hair?"   
Alanna's makeup was already done; she had supplied a generous amount of rouge and lip paint for this year's Midwinter Festival, her first one at Court.   
"I want to leave it down, please, Kallary. I don't know what to do with this cursed red color."   
Kallary, who had brown locks herself, looked enviously at Alanna's naiveté. Eventually, Alanna left with a net of rubies in her red hair that was left down to rest perfectly on her soldiers. The only difference between Alanna and the rest of the girls was that Alanna carried Coram's sword under her skirt.  
  
Alanna searched by herself to find the room in which the Festival celebration was being held. She passed the gardens, the practice courts, and many classrooms for the pages and squires that she looked at with envy. She found it at last, in a very attractive room called the Jewel Room. Everyone at Court was there, talking, dancing, and preparing to sit down for dinner. Alanna entered and found her seat. She read the little card that indicated who she was seated next to. His name card on the table said, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake on it. The name did not sound familiar; however, she had been living in the convent high in the mountains for most of her life, and gossip did not travel there.   
It obviously did not, for if it did, she would have been prepared for the giant that sat down next to her. "Hullo." He said grimly. Did she upset him already?  
"Yes, hello. Pleased to meet you, ah, Sir Raoul. I am Lady Alanna of Trebond."  
This Raoul man-giant lightened a little. "Do you know Sir Thom?"   
"Of course I do. Did you ignore the somewhat striking resemblance to my bumbling brother?" Oh no, my temper again, Alanna thought, angry with herself.  
"I'm sorry. I had no intention to-are you upset with Thom? I can tell you honestly he is as sour as a pickled beet."   
Alanna nodded. Yes, he knew Thom. "No, no, I'm not angry. Thom is annoying, but he's my brother. I may be the only one who likes him, from what I hear."   
Raoul nodded. "Not the most popular lad of the bunch, I'm afraid to say. He almost didn't make it to his fourth year as a page, because he was doing so badly in swordplay. Not a strong man, still. I never minded him, others did."   
If Raoul didn't seem like a mellow, peaceful man, Alanna would have slapped him. One of the closest things to her heart was her brother, and she didn't take insults lightly.   
The conversation continued, as course after course flew by. They discussed Raoul's years in knight training; Alanna was vastly interested. She explained that she would have liked to become a knight and that she could still beat Thom in a fencing tournament (and she could, too; they had one that morning).   
Then, the dinner ended, and the party went into another room for dancing. Alanna confessed she knew no one but Raoul. He said that he'd introduce her to more active partygoers, and that this was his least favorite thing to do.   
A group of knights were talking. The circle went quiet as Raoul came up, then they started chatting actively again. No one noticed Alanna come up, despite her flaming red hair and purple eyes. She tapped their shoulders, but it didn't work.  
"Excuse me! Don't you knights learn manners? I'll let you know that I was stuck learning them for six horrid years and I will be listened to!" Alanna practically shouted. Needless to say, the knights heard her, this short little woman with red hair and a scowl on her face.   
"Sorry, Lady Alanna." Raoul said. "Guys, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond, sister of Thom, who can beat him in a fencing tournament." Raoul and some of the men chuckled. "Lady Alanna, this is Sir Gary-Gareth-son of Duke Gareth the Elder, Alexander of Tirragen, Thom, of course, and Prince Jonathan of Conte." Alanna curtsied very low to the Prince. It was not every day she met royalty! And, to Thom's great embarrassment, she came over and embraced him. "Thom, why did father send you here if your sister, who hasn't so much as touched a weapon for six years, can still beat you?" Everyone laughed, even Thom.  
Jonathan was smitten with this girl, this lady, with such a presence. No other Court girl had actually talked to any of the knights, least of all him. Well, he had to be fair; she rarely looked at him with that unusual purple gaze. Why those Trebonds had those oddly colored eyes, he'd never know. But he was truly smitten.   
"My lady, would you like to dance?" Prince Jonathan asked a startled Alanna. Manners dictated her answer, not to mention she would like to ask him why. "Yes, Your Highness." He smiled, with those blue eyes only on her. "Call me Jonathan." Alanna nodded. They twirled and spun, and the dance was too fast for conversation. With in an instance of that thought, the dance changed to a slower one.   
"Why did you ask me to dance?" Alanna asked. "Trebond isn't a very important fief. As far as I know, the king is displeased with my father. I am not rich; I do not own land. I have nothing to offer except tea, because I was imprisoned in the convent for six awful years of my life and I know eight ways to accept flowers, but absolutely nothing useful!"  
Jonathan was clearly caught. No woman asked about such things, no woman said such things. But Alanna did. "Well, I, that is, um... I think you're pretty?" Alanna, what are you doing? She asked herself. She always got in these messes.   
"I'm sorry, Your-Jonathan." The dance ended, and Alanna left, thinking.  
  
  
"That girl, there. Who was she?" Roald, King of Tortall, asked his son.   
"Hmm? Oh, Alanna. Alanna of Trebond, Thom's sister. Apparently she's a better hand with a sword than he is." Jonathan chuckled.  
The King did not. "Did you like her?"   
"Well enough, why?"  
"You're of an age, Jonathan-marriage is around the corner."  
"I met her tonight! I will talk to Delia about Alanna of Trebond."  
  
AN: DELIA?!?!? Uh, oh...  



	2. The Sword +--->

LADY ALANNA

_LADY_ ALANNA

Chapter 2

Delia of Eldorne was very pretty, needless to say if you ever saw her. Actually, "pretty" is too subtle. "Breathtaking" is more accurate. She knew it, too.

"Jonathan," she said in her seductive voice. He had requested her presence in the Jewel Room after the Midwinter celebration that night. She had no idea why, but she could guess.

"Delia, do you know Alanna of Trebond?" Jonathan inquired straightforwardly. Delia's spirits fell. This was _not_ what she thought they'd discuss. Sigh. "Yes, Jonathan, I know the Lady Alanna. We went to the convent together. We were never really close. I always felt sorry for her." She said, trying to show pity. If Jonathan were going to be hung up on this Alanna, then Delia would do anything in her power to return the attention to herself. 

Jonathan frowned. "Why did you feel sorry for her?" 

Delia sighed again. "The poor girl! She would come to breakfast wearing these _awful_ breeches and white shirt, of all things," Delia said with scorn, "She would be sent to change into something _proper_ and was then late to sewing. Her roses were green! It was awful! I think she did it on purpose. No one liked her, either. Hmm. Anyway, this went on for about two years. Then she seemed to give up her little rebellion. She became a very fine lady, actually. Her dancing was horrible until about last year. Also around then, she would change into those horrid breeches and shirts after supper every night. Two hours later, she'd come back all gross and…_sweaty_." Jonathan frowned and waved Delia away, thinking.

************

The next night, Alanna was dressed in her favorite lavender gown. It was a brocade beauty, with pale pink petticoats under the skirt, and she wore a sapphire necklace. The sleeves were short, and the neckline was straight, and came just below the shoulders. "Lovely, milady," Kallary said as she left. 

At the dinner, in a different room that Alanna tried to find, the Crown Room, she sat next to Anna and Thom. They had very pleasant conversation throughout the meal. Before they knew it, they were being swept into the room next door where musicians played their jubilant music. 

Alanna, ever the proper lady, waited against the wall for someone to come up to her. _I am not making another mess with my temper. I lost it long ago, for the better, I might add._ She was watching Thom dance horribly with a stunning lady in a dark green dress and chestnut hair, when someone said, "Would you like to dance, Lady Alanna?" She looked up to see none other than the Prince of Tortall, Jonathan. Alanna nodded.

"Where did you learn to dance?" he asked casually. "You're very good." 

Alanna hung her head low. "I can't say; it isn't ladylike." 

"Who taught you, then? Come on, it can't be that bad." he persisted. She sighed in defeat. "Coram." He looked puzzled. "Coram? Coram who?"

Alanna explained, "Coram Smythesson was a foot soldier in the army. He taught my brother and I how to fight. I learned hand-to-hand combat, archery, swordplay, and lots of other things that I don't remember. Thom was never very good." 

"You can use a sword?" Jonathan chuckled slightly. Women, using _weapons_? That was new.

"Let me finish! Anyway, about two years or so ago, I started practicing my fencing and combat again, after _years_ of being 'prim and proper', which I am determined to be, and I was horrible. Anna, one of the priestesses, was practicing with me. I'm a lot better now. I wanted to be a knight. It seemed so much more fun." 

The dance had ended, and Jonathan pulled Alanna over to talk. Anna came over and said, "Six thieves attacked us right outside Corus. We were by ourselves, and guess which one of us fought and killed all six of them? Not me, I can assure you." 

Jonathan actually seemed impressed. But then his eyes got dark, and he straightened his back. "I must go, I'm sorry Alanna, Anna. I will be back shortly. I hope." And he left. "I'm going to follow him!" Alanna said. Before Anna could counter this, Alanna had run down the hall. 

Jonathan walked out of the Palace, and went to the stables. "Stephan? I'll need a horse." He said. After a beautiful black stallion came from within the paddocks, he mounted and cantered off. Alanna whispered, "Um, Stephan? Can I, er, get my horse? Majesty?" She came inside. She had always loved stables, and this one was surprisingly cozy, despite all the horses. "Ye're goin' to follow His Highness, then?" Stephan the chief hostler asked.

"No, of--of course not. I'm going on a ride." Alanna replied shakily. Stephan gave her a don't-try-and-trick-me look. She galloped (quietly, of course) after the Prince.

Jonathan rode through the city's depths, the parts that Alanna and Anna had purposely not entered. But he rode on surely, on a purpose, with Alanna hot on his trail. 

He stopped at a somewhat shabby-looking tavern with bright lights and lots of noise coming from inside. _Why in the name of the Goddess would he come here?_ She asked herself. Nevertheless, she settled Majesty behind a shed in an alley. 

Inside the tavern, there were many drunken men and women who did not look altogether safe. But she followed Jonathan up a flight of stairs anyway. When he knocked three times on a doorway, she hid behind him in the shadows. A tall man answered the door, and Jonathan walked in. Alanna came right up to the door, and listened intently when the tall man said, "Hello Jonathan. What brings you here?" 

"George, I am in the middle of a Midwinter Festival, so I have to hurry. But I heard from a woman, actually a very pretty one, that six thieves attacked her. Apparently, she killed all six of them with her _sword_." 

This George man chuckled. "Apparently she can fight, too. And ye're surprised? I can tell ye honestly that no Rogue man would go after a woman, especially _six_ Rogue men. I'd have to take their ears. And worse." 

Alanna was shocked. Who was George? She definitely did not think he was a safe man, taking ears and all. And what did he have to do with the Rogue, the gang of thieves all in Tortall? 

"Thanks, George. Just wanted to check in with you, not only about the thieves, but also about this woman. If there was a reason that you sent six of your men on her, I'd like to know." 

There was a thud in the room. "I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! Ouch!" 

"_Alanna?_" Jonathan cried, appalled. "What are you _doing_ here?" Alanna didn't answer, but stood up and smoothed her lavender skirt. 

"Well, I, um…" 

"_Alanna…_" 

She sighed. "Well, I'm sorry! You left so suddenly, and expected nothing to happen? That's not how I work, Jonathan." She looked cautiously at George. "Who are you? What do you mean, you take people's ears?" George looked uncomfortable. Alanna the lady had to fix this. 

"I'm sorry, both of you. George, I am Lady Alanna of Trebond. I followed His _Highness_ here. You have to understand how abruptly he left. Then this would make _some_ amount of sense. Sort of."

George replied, "George Cooper, pleased to meet ye. Those eyes!" 

Those eyes stared him down to the floor, too. "I am _leaving_ now, and I will pretend this did not occur. Pleased to meet you, George Cooper. Goodbye, _Jonathan_, I'll see you back at the Palace!" And Alanna harrumphed her way out the door. 

Down the flight of stairs, there were catcalls at her arrival. Strange men came up to her and asked her, no, _forced_ her, to sit down and drink with them. She did not tolerate this. "Get _away from me!_" She screamed, to no avail.

It was just when Jonathan came down the stairs when Alanna pulled out her sword from the sheath under her skirt. "If I wreck this dress, you're the one who's getting the bill!" 

And the flirtatious man proved to be very tall. The whole bar was erupting with laughter. _The little woman wants to fight?_ Jonathan watched quietly.

Alanna cut, and parried, and circled the opponent, who had a small dagger. He swooped in, and she pulled away and struck him right on his ribcage. He backed away and started cursing. Meanwhile, Alanna prepared herself for the butterfly swipe. After her move, the man was down; injured and unconscious, but alive. No one was laughing now. 

"Alanna, I thought you said that you'd left. What did you do to him?" 

She scowled. "Oh, nothing. He's unconscious, and for once, I didn't start anything. I'm going home, with or without you." 

************

Jonathan was not terribly upset with Alanna, just puzzled. So far this lady had been polite and proper, as well as short-tempered and feisty. Not to mention she could fight. And fight well, too. 

Delia was none too pleased with the Lady of Trebond. First, Jonathan, who was all hers for quite a while, dances with her all night for two nights in a row. Then, he leaves suddenly, and she follows. 

Delia was very fond of Jonathan. She wanted to be Queen more than anything else. And if Jonathan wouldn't cooperate, she knew someone who maybe would.

Duke Roger of Conte, the brother of King Roald, sat in his chambers, studying a scroll. "Delia! Come in here, girl." He said. She came in silently, like a cat. "I want you to follow the Lady Alanna. I want you to figure out what sort of hold she has upon my cousin, Jonathan. Does she have a Gift? I want you to befriend her. Do it for you, do it for me, my Queen." 


	3. Court Perks

Default Normal Default 2 1557 2001-10-28T00:13:00Z 2001-10-28T00:13:00Z 3 1184 5378 102 36 6594 9.2720 

                    _LADY _ALANNA

                                                     Chapter 3

            Lady Alanna liked Court life. She wore pretty clothes everyday, did whatever she wanted. There were parties every night, and Alanna _always_ had someone to dance with. Men literally fell all over her. 

            Of course Alanna was oblivious to all of this. She and Anna resumed their nightly fencing practice, except at a much later hour, on the nights when there weren't any parties. While Thom was going on and on to Alanna about the agonizing exercises he had to do in training, Alanna listened to the descriptions. She began practicing them every night and every morning, and her strength grew.

            Delia of Eldorne was hanging around very often. She was the girl that Thom was dancing with the night Jonathan went to the tavern. Alanna didn't like her much; but she seemed to like Alanna well enough. Alanna thought she was _very_ pretty. She didn't understand why she was angry when Delia danced with Jonathan. She didn't _want_ to understand. And Delia tried to get every moment with Jonathan that she could. Not that Alanna didn't spend time with him. In fact, the other knights were _very_ jealous of the Prince. Alanna didn't know that, either. 

            One day, Alanna decided to go riding in the Royal Forest. Tonight was the fourth night in the seven-day Midwinter Festival, and she wanted to get some exercise. She was riding Majesty, and heard the familiar beat of a horse's canter. Alanna turned around to see who the rider was--and just barely missed hitting a tree branch. _Aren't I smart,_ Alanna thought cynically. She still could not see the rider who was quickly catching up to her. She was not worried, however. Even if the unknown rider came right next to her, Majesty's gallop was very fast. 

            A thought struck her: what if they were more thieves? Then she would have to move fast. She was thinking of all the weapons she had with her. _A dagger in my boot, _she thought quickly,_ Coram's sword on my belt. Do I have my crossbow?_ Suddenly, Majesty stumbled. What was wrong? Alanna dismounted. _Forget the rider. My horse is hurt!_ Yes, her "Jest" was injured. She had tripped over a tree branch placed in the middle of the trail. It was willow, with windy branches that tangled around Jest's leg to pull her down. 

            "Alanna! _Alanna!_" The rider came to a halt; it was Jonathan. 

            "What in the Goddess's name are you _doing_ here?" Alanna cried helplessly. 

            Jonathan stuttered, "Well, I, um… I was going to take a ride, and I, um… saw you…" 

            Alanna, of course, scowled. "I don't care! Just help me with my horse!" Jonathan sighed. Alanna was so temperamental.

            "Yes, yes. What happened? One minute, you were fine, the next minute, you were on the ground with your horse." Alanna explained what had happened matter-of-factly. Jonathan sighed again. "I guess you'll have to ride back with me. Or be late to the Festival and leave your horse in pain."

            Alanna looked at her options. She _could_ go with Jonathan. She had a healing Gift, but she never learned to heal animals. She didn't want to do further damage. "Oh, all right. But we have to lead Jest." 

            Alanna mounted behind a smug Jonathan. She scowled at his happy expression. "What are _you_ so happy about?" He continued to smile.

            "Oh, nothing, Alanna. Nothing at all." 

            She put her hands around his waist and held on. For some reason, she felt giddy. She had never been this close to a man before. At least, not one like Jonathan. 

            When they got back to the Palace, Alanna untied Majesty from Jonathan's rein. "Thank you." She said nervously. She felt…strange. "I'll see you at the Midwinter Festival tonight."

            He smiled and his sapphire eyes shone brightly against his dark hair. "I'll see you in an hour."

            "An hour! Oh, I have to go!" 

            Alanna was seated next to someone named "Sir Myles of Olau." He proved to have a lot to say. And Alanna enjoyed listening. He turned out to be the history teacher at the Palace. 

            "The Palace! Oh, tell me!" 

            And so Alanna and Myles were talking for hours, completely unaware that everyone else had moved into the other room, where people were dancing to the uplifting music. Myles drank and drank, and after two more hours had passed, Alanna decided to take him to his chambers, promising a hangover elixir in the morning.

            She continued into the dance and stood against the wall, feet tapping to the tune of the music. 

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            Jonathan couldn't come to the festivities in the Palace that night. Actually, he didn't want to, even though Alanna and Delia would be there. He was getting bored of parties, and ladies hanging on to his every word. He was going to see George instead.

            He entered The Dancing Dove quietly, wearing old brown breeches and a white shirt that was old enough to be his father's. But he continued on unnoticed. 

            "Johnny!" cried Rispah, a chesty female, who was also the sister of George and the Queen of the ladies of the Rogue. He was "Johnny" in the city--he had no intention of telling people (other than George and Rispah) that he was the young Prince Jonathan. 

            "Hello, Rispah. Can I see George?" Rispah nodded. He followed her up a steep flight of stairs to George's domain. 

            George seemed to be counting something in a box. "Thirty-six, thirty-seven…" He looked up. "Hello, lad. Rispah, can be talkin' to His Highness alone?" The woman nodded sharply and left them in peace.

            "So what brings you int' the city? Shouldn' you be dancin' with the redheaded beauty?" 

Jonathan scowled.  "_Alanna_ is at the festival, yes. But _I_ am here. I didn't want to go. What have you been doing?" 

            George grinned. "Countin' my ear collection." George kept a collection of ears from all of his subjects that were 'unruly' in the past. There were a _lot_ of ears. 

"I've also been havin' trouble with a lad about your age called Ralon. Calls himself 'Claw' but I had Myles look into him. Noble birth. Studied with you, at the Palace. Got sent home for fighting. That was right before you left for Port Caynn and the Sweating Sickness struck Corus. The lad Francis died from that after a fight with Ralon. He's a suspect, of course. But he has no Gift that we know of." 

Jonathan frowned. Poor Francis. Raoul's small shadow, Francis of Nond was all torn up from the fight a few weeks before he died. 

"So Ralon--Claw--what has he been doing to cause trouble?" Jonathan asked.

"He's been doin' a number of things to steal my throne and title of King. I've been able to follow him so far, but he's been getting' more of my men as followers. Not the most loyal, of course. Even Marek, who's tried to steal the throne from me before, is still on my side. But I'm worried." 


	4. Court Perks

Default Normal Default 2 1557 2001-10-28T00:13:00Z 2001-10-28T00:13:00Z 3 1184 5378 102 36 6594 9.2720 

                    _LADY _ALANNA

                                                     Chapter 3

            Lady Alanna liked Court life. She wore pretty clothes everyday, did whatever she wanted. There were parties every night, and Alanna _always_ had someone to dance with. Men literally fell all over her. 

            Of course Alanna was oblivious to all of this. She and Anna resumed their nightly fencing practice, except at a much later hour, on the nights when there weren't any parties. While Thom was going on and on to Alanna about the agonizing exercises he had to do in training, Alanna listened to the descriptions. She began practicing them every night and every morning, and her strength grew.

            Delia of Eldorne was hanging around very often. She was the girl that Thom was dancing with the night Jonathan went to the tavern. Alanna didn't like her much; but she seemed to like Alanna well enough. Alanna thought she was _very_ pretty. She didn't understand why she was angry when Delia danced with Jonathan. She didn't _want_ to understand. And Delia tried to get every moment with Jonathan that she could. Not that Alanna didn't spend time with him. In fact, the other knights were _very_ jealous of the Prince. Alanna didn't know that, either. 

            One day, Alanna decided to go riding in the Royal Forest. Tonight was the fourth night in the seven-day Midwinter Festival, and she wanted to get some exercise. She was riding Majesty, and heard the familiar beat of a horse's canter. Alanna turned around to see who the rider was--and just barely missed hitting a tree branch. _Aren't I smart,_ Alanna thought cynically. She still could not see the rider who was quickly catching up to her. She was not worried, however. Even if the unknown rider came right next to her, Majesty's gallop was very fast. 

            A thought struck her: what if they were more thieves? Then she would have to move fast. She was thinking of all the weapons she had with her. _A dagger in my boot, _she thought quickly,_ Coram's sword on my belt. Do I have my crossbow?_ Suddenly, Majesty stumbled. What was wrong? Alanna dismounted. _Forget the rider. My horse is hurt!_ Yes, her "Jest" was injured. She had tripped over a tree branch placed in the middle of the trail. It was willow, with windy branches that tangled around Jest's leg to pull her down. 

            "Alanna! _Alanna!_" The rider came to a halt; it was Jonathan. 

            "What in the Goddess's name are you _doing_ here?" Alanna cried helplessly. 

            Jonathan stuttered, "Well, I, um… I was going to take a ride, and I, um… saw you…" 

            Alanna, of course, scowled. "I don't care! Just help me with my horse!" Jonathan sighed. Alanna was so temperamental.

            "Yes, yes. What happened? One minute, you were fine, the next minute, you were on the ground with your horse." Alanna explained what had happened matter-of-factly. Jonathan sighed again. "I guess you'll have to ride back with me. Or be late to the Festival and leave your horse in pain."

            Alanna looked at her options. She _could_ go with Jonathan. She had a healing Gift, but she never learned to heal animals. She didn't want to do further damage. "Oh, all right. But we have to lead Jest." 

            Alanna mounted behind a smug Jonathan. She scowled at his happy expression. "What are _you_ so happy about?" He continued to smile.

            "Oh, nothing, Alanna. Nothing at all." 

            She put her hands around his waist and held on. For some reason, she felt giddy. She had never been this close to a man before. At least, not one like Jonathan. 

            When they got back to the Palace, Alanna untied Majesty from Jonathan's rein. "Thank you." She said nervously. She felt…strange. "I'll see you at the Midwinter Festival tonight."

            He smiled and his sapphire eyes shone brightly against his dark hair. "I'll see you in an hour."

            "An hour! Oh, I have to go!" 

            Alanna was seated next to someone named "Sir Myles of Olau." He proved to have a lot to say. And Alanna enjoyed listening. He turned out to be the history teacher at the Palace. 

            "The Palace! Oh, tell me!" 

            And so Alanna and Myles were talking for hours, completely unaware that everyone else had moved into the other room, where people were dancing to the uplifting music. Myles drank and drank, and after two more hours had passed, Alanna decided to take him to his chambers, promising a hangover elixir in the morning.

            She continued into the dance and stood against the wall, feet tapping to the tune of the music. 

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            Jonathan couldn't come to the festivities in the Palace that night. Actually, he didn't want to, even though Alanna and Delia would be there. He was getting bored of parties, and ladies hanging on to his every word. He was going to see George instead.

            He entered The Dancing Dove quietly, wearing old brown breeches and a white shirt that was old enough to be his father's. But he continued on unnoticed. 

            "Johnny!" cried Rispah, a chesty female, who was also the sister of George and the Queen of the ladies of the Rogue. He was "Johnny" in the city--he had no intention of telling people (other than George and Rispah) that he was the young Prince Jonathan. 

            "Hello, Rispah. Can I see George?" Rispah nodded. He followed her up a steep flight of stairs to George's domain. 

            George seemed to be counting something in a box. "Thirty-six, thirty-seven…" He looked up. "Hello, lad. Rispah, can be talkin' to His Highness alone?" The woman nodded sharply and left them in peace.

            "So what brings you int' the city? Shouldn' you be dancin' with the redheaded beauty?" 

Jonathan scowled.  "_Alanna_ is at the festival, yes. But _I_ am here. I didn't want to go. What have you been doing?" 

            George grinned. "Countin' my ear collection." George kept a collection of ears from all of his subjects that were 'unruly' in the past. There were a _lot_ of ears. 

"I've also been havin' trouble with a lad about your age called Ralon. Calls himself 'Claw' but I had Myles look into him. Noble birth. Studied with you, at the Palace. Got sent home for fighting. That was right before you left for Port Caynn and the Sweating Sickness struck Corus. The lad Francis died from that after a fight with Ralon. He's a suspect, of course. But he has no Gift that we know of." 

Jonathan frowned. Poor Francis. Raoul's small shadow, Francis of Nond was all torn up from the fight a few weeks before he died. 

"So Ralon--Claw--what has he been doing to cause trouble?" Jonathan asked.

"He's been doin' a number of things to steal my throne and title of King. I've been able to follow him so far, but he's been getting' more of my men as followers. Not the most loyal, of course. Even Marek, who's tried to steal the throne from me before, is still on my side. But I'm worried." 


End file.
